A conventional display device, as shown in FIG. 9, includes pixels PX, a source driver 910, a gate driver 920, a plurality of gate lines 922, and a plurality of data lines 912. The source driver 910 is electrically coupled to the data lines 912, and the gate driver 920 is electrically coupled to the gate lines 922. Each gate lines 922 and each data lines 912 are electrically coupled to a corresponding pixel PX. The source driver 910 provides a display signal to each pixel PX through the corresponding data line 912, and the gate driver 920 provides a gate signal to each pixel PX through the corresponding gate line 922. Therefore, each pixel PX can be reset and then receive the corresponding display signal from the data line 912.
As shown in FIG. 10, a typical pixel like the above pixel PX includes a transistor TFT and a liquid crystal capacitor CLC. An end of the transistor TFT is electrically coupled to the data line 912, another end of the transistor TFT is electrically coupled to the liquid crystal capacitor CLC, and the other end of the transistor TFT, i.e. the gate electrode, is electrically coupled to the gate line 922. The gate line 922 supplies pulses in order to switch on the transistor TFT, and thus, the display signal on the data line 912 can be written into or charge the liquid crystal capacitor CLC. As a result, the liquid crystal capacitor CLC can control the operation of the liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the pixel PX according to the display signal.
A liquid crystal display device requires high reliability in its technical progression as well as the advantage of cost and yield in its manufacturing. In other words, if the manufacturing technique to accomplish a liquid crystal display device is complicated and cannot provide a higher yield and a higher operational reliability, the products using such a manufacturing technique will lose a competitive advantage.